


Yunho and Changmin (inadvertently) make a porno

by lightly



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightly/pseuds/lightly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At rehearsals for SMTown, Homin find that finding some privacy is very, very hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yunho and Changmin (inadvertently) make a porno

_I. …no, that’s not a roll of quarters in my pocket._

 

They haven’t seen each other in months. A quick text here, a fly by phone call there (and phone sex is no fun when you only have five minutes and your manager is banging down your door, inconsiderate bastard.) But they’d had no actual contact (physical) in - what felt like - for-fucking-ever and Changmin was horny enough to hump a table leg. Actually he did try humping a table leg, there was a splinter issue and there is no way he is going to admit that to anyone else because there is just no living it down.

Anyway - the point of all this is that Changmin is sick of it just being him and his hand, it’s getting old and he’s pretty sure he’s developing carpel tunnel. And Minho has started making allusions to blindness and how Changmin might go it, jumped up little shit, like he’s one to talk.

So, after all this, after a veritable lifetime of blue balls - the first time he actually gets to see Yunho would have to be in a room full of stage crew, managers, agents, stylist noonas and fellow artists. Such a lot of people in such a small space all laughing and being too happy and Changmin was sure that someone at some point is going to notice his erection. The erection he got when Yunho touched him. Just _touched_ him. It was just a light, friendly squeeze on the shoulder and BAM little Changmin decided it was time to pop up and say hi. At first Changmin tried to hide behind a well placed and convenient sofa and all was going well, until Taemin came and sat down there and little Changmin refused to go down. Changmin had to move and quickly, he didn’t want Onew to catch him anywhere near Taemin with any kind of inappropriate bodily function.

Eventually - and he thinks he deserves points for initial patience - Changmin just straight up gives up. This rehearsal is not going to end anytime soon, a 6 hour long concert? Madness. Changmin looks at the hastily sketched rehearsal set list someone thrust at him earlier, and from the looks of it doesn’t appear that they will get around to Yunho and Changmin’s part until sometime next Tuesday - or at least that’s the way it feels. Changmin is through with being polite, he’s done with watching Yunho flit around with his hobaes - each one of them vying for Yunho’s attention. He’s had enough of watching Yunho being all gracious and friendly and charming. Dammit it was his time now, Yunho is his! He decides it’s time to come out from behind the plant pot (he swears he hears Minho snickering as he walks passed.) He hooks Yunho by the elbow and carries on walking - heading for the door and freedom. He quickens his pace when he hears Jonghyun implore:

“Come back!”

Yunho laughs and Changmin’s mood soars. He feels like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders and all Yunho had to do was smile at him. And of course Yunho’s smile has _that_ effect on his libido and the pressure in his groin increases, with all those people crammed into the dressing rooms and everyone else up at the stage area there has to be an empty room, office, something around here somewhere - preferably something with a lock but right now Changmin would settle for a closet. It might be a little uncomfortable but they would work it out.

On the way out they pass Heechul who’s standing with Leeteuk. Heechul looks forlorn and Yunho being Yunho wants to stop and see what’s wrong.

“Oh he probably just broke a nail.” Changmin says impatiently. He presses on, not letting go of Yunho’s arm. He pulls Yunho down the corridor, as Leeteuk and Heechul disappear from view Changmin hears Leeteuk say:

“Why did you even bring him with you anyway?”

Changmin is pretty sure he doesn’t even want to know.

Further down the hall they meet Sungmin who’s looking confused - Changmin doesn’t think there is anything out of the ordinary there. What is slightly odd is that Sungmin is looking confused while looking though a pile of boxes. He’s poking at them gingerly - like there is something in there that might bite. Sungmin looks up as they approach.

“Hey guys, have you seen Heechul’s…”

“No.” Changmin says forcefully before Sungmin has a chance to finish his question.

Changmin decides it’s imperative to get Yunho somewhere private before there are anymore chances for interruptions. They are both laughing as they fall into the first open door they find, it’s someone’s office - the site managers probably. It’s small, cramped and dark but neither of them bother to flick on the light - they feel their way around the shadows until Changmin bumps (hard) into a desk. He lets out a sound that is caught somewhere between a laugh and a cry of pain, the sound is soon muffled though, swallowed up by Yunho kissing him.

Yes, this right here is what Changmin wanted.

 

 _II. …and yes, I am very happy to see you._

 

Yunho seems to have this idea about taking it slow. His hands explore Changmin’s body, soft, sensual touches that do nothing to quell Changmin’s urges. He burns like his whole body is on fire and Yunho’s insistence on taking his time to re-learn the lines of Changmin’s body - it’s just making the whole thing so much worse. Changmin pulls Yunho close to him, their teeth and tongues clash together, Changmin tastes blood but he doesn’t care. He fumbles at the zipper of Yunho’s ridiculously tight jeans, any other time and he might like to admire the way they hug the curve of Yunho’s ass, the way they fit like some kind of glorious second skin - but right now Changmin thinks the only places these jeans would look good is on the floor. He bites back a moan as Yunho leans in and nips at his neck. Changmin lets his head fall back, giving Yunho better access and Yunho licks along the line of Changmin’s collar bone. The sensation sends such a thrill of pleasure down Changmin’s spine that he trembles, his legs feel shaky and he has to hold tight to Yunho to keep from falling.

God he missed this, missed the feel and touch and taste of Yunho.

“Yunho, I need…” Changmin stutters out the words but his voice trails off as Yunho nibbles and nuzzles at the sensitive skin at his ear. Changmin thinks that Yunho is trying to leave a mark, one the make up noona’s won’t be able to cover up.

“What was that?” Yunho asks. The strangeness and the suddenness of the question makes Changmin fall back slightly. His ass hit’s the desk again and he half sits down on the surface and tries to hold onto Yunho who appears to be hearing things.

“What was what?”

“That noise, I heard scuffling.”

“I didn’t hear a thing. Now, come here.”

Changmin grips the collar of Yunho’s shirt and pulls him in for a kiss, a fast, desperate, needy kiss. The only light in this small from the small window and it’s getting dark outside. Changmin can’t see Yunho’s face but he can feel Yunho’s smile as he presses his lips against his. It’s tricky, but Yunho - with a little interference from Changmin - manages to get his shirt over his head and off without breaking the kiss for too long. Changmin is wearing a button down which (in Changmin’s opinion) is much more convenient and soon that joins Yunho’s shirt and jeans on the floor. The pile of clothing grows as more garments are shucked off and soon they are naked and panting hard. They stand there, their bodies crushed close together, skin to skin. Yunho slides his hands down, cups Changmin’s ass, holds him closer and then lifts. Yunho grunts at the effort and Changmin laughs, he’s not exactly light. But still, Yunho manages to lift him off the ground a little, just enough to get him onto the desk. It’s a cheap plastic piece and it feels cold against Changmin’s bare skin.

Yunho kisses Changmin’s neck again, it’s always been one of his most sensitive area’s and he loves the feel of Yunho’s mouth as he licks and sucks. Changmin pushes himself closer to Yunho, he needs more contact, he needs, needs, needs Yunho with him, close to him, in him. He tries to say this out loud, tries to tell Yunho just what he needs, but the words catch in his throat and all that comes out is a moan as Yunho’s lips press against his ear. Yunho murmurs a soft litany of words, the words are half muffled and Changmin doesn’t catch most of them but the ones he does hear makes his stomach lurch and his cock twitch. Yunho laughs again, the sound vibrates through Changmin’s whole body. Yunho slides down to his knees, roughly parts Changmin’s legs and Changmin gasps when he feels Yunho’s tongue on his dick. Yunho swirls his tongue around the head and licks his way along Changmin’s shaft. Changmin moans and bucks his hips a little, wanting Yunho to do more and to do it faster and then…and then Changmin hears it. A soft scuffling, like something scrabbling to get out. But get out of what?

“Did you hear that?” Changmin asks and then he groans as Yunho pulls away and in retrospect it’s a pretty fucking stupid question that only resulted in the loss of contact between Changmin’s cock and Yunho’s mouth. He really needs to learn to keep his mouth shut.

Changmin tries to push himself off the desk and stand up, but he is shaky on his feet and stumbles. This (hopefully) momentary distraction is doing nothing to down his erection, sometimes he thinks his dick might be made of steel. Like Superman, only with more fucking. He is so hard that it hurts. Stupid unexplained noise. He reaches for his jeans because he is _not_ going to investigate said unexplained noise while naked. He watches horror movies thank you very much and it’s always the horny kids that get offed first. The material of his jeans feels rough and scratchy over his over sensitized skin and pulling the zipper up over his erection is just pure hell. He looks at Yunho and Yunho smiles and that does _nothing_ to help Changmin’s situation. At all.

 

 _III. …this is not the reality I wanted._

 

There are two doors in this little office, Changmin didn’t notice the second one at first - well he did have other things on his mind, also the door is partly obscured by boxes. Likely it leads to some storeroom or the like but Changmin doesn’t really care. What he does care about is that the scrabbling, scuffling noise seems to be coming from their side of this new door. And Changmin thinks he might hear something else - he thinks he might hear breathing. Or more like he thinks he hears someone trying really hard not to breathe too loud. He feels Yunho take his hand, Yunho hears it too. There is someone or something hiding behind those boxes. Two somethings, the scrabbling continues and Changmin swears he hears someone say:

“Shhhhh.”

Yunho starts to move towards the boxes and Changmin is both relieved and not to see that he is wearing his pants again, though Yunho was sporting a pretty intense hard on too. Changmin is pissed off, really, really, really pissed off. All he wants is some sex, is that really so wrong? Yunho grabs a box and makes to pull it away and Changmin thinks he should at least attempt to have his boyfriends back so he follows. Only to have to duck as soon as Yunho moves the box. Something small with sharp claws flies at his face. He thinks it might be some kind of hell beast, but with his eyes closed it was kind of hard to be sure.

“What the hell was that?” Changmin hears Yunho shout.

“Oh no! Bangshin! Where did he go?”

Wait…what?

Changmin straightens up from behind the cover of the desk. He starts to straighten his shirt - style it out Changmin, style it out - and then he remembers he’s not wearing one. What Changmin sees when he stands up is Yunho trying (and failing) not to laugh and a very worried looking Donghae.

Donghae?

Changmin doesn’t get a chance to ask what the hell Donghae was doing hiding in this office, or what he was doing with one of Satan’s Hellions, or why he has his phone out. He doesn’t get to ask any of these questions because the already cramped space is suddenly full of the rest of Super Junior. They seem to just materialize out of nowhere and there seems to be a million of them.

“We heard someone scream.” Leeteuk says, worry creasing his brow. Both Yunho and Donghae point at Changmin.

“I did not.” Changmin huffs.

Yunho leans in close to him.

“Yeah, you kind of did.” Yunho whispers and Changmin pouts, he buries his face in Yunho’s shoulder. Why is his life so hard?

“Heechul-hyung.” Ryeowook says. “I saw Bangshin, he ran down the hall, you should…hey why are you two half naked?”

Changmin groans again and wonders if anyone will notice if he hides behind the desk again.

“Donghae-ah?” Leeteuk starts, his voice is halting like he’s about to ask a question he isn’t sure that he wants the answer too. What were you doing in here and really…why are the two of you half naked?”

The last part of the question was obviously aimed at Yunho and Changmin, Changmin thinks he’ll let Yunho answer.

“I was looking for Bangshin like Heechul-Hyung asked.” Donghae stammers. “And I found him, he looked like he was hunting something, he looked kind of funny so…” Donghae’s voice falters. “I started filming and followed him in here and…”

Dread pools low in Changmin’s stomach. He extracts himself from Yunho and looks at Donghae who is still holding out his phone.

“You were filming? Give me that!” Changmin lunges at Donghae but Heechul must be part ninja because he gets to him first. A look of pure glee spreads across Heechul’s face as he grabs the phone and starts watching the video. Heechul looks at Changmin, he looks at Yunho, he looks them up and down and leers.

“Oh.” Heechul says. “Oh my.”

“You two came in so fast.” Donghae says, he sounds unsure and embarrassed. “I didn’t know what to do, I didn’t want to disturb you, you seemed busy.”

“I’ll say.” Heechul says joyfully, he sounds like a kid at Christmas.

“Heechul.” Leeteuk sighs, the sound full of long suffering patience. “Your cat, don’t you think you should go and get him?” He takes the phone from Heechul and shuts it off. Changmin heaves out a sigh or relief, someone on that video was making a needy, keening sound - Changmin thinks it might have been him. Leeteuk puts the phone in his pocket, Donghae makes a sound of protest but Leeteuk just ignores him.

“Ok.” Leeteuk says. He looks at Changmin, his eyes drawn to his crotch, Leeteuk blushes. “We’ll leave the two of you alone, but don’t be too long in here I think you are up for sound check soon.” Leeteuk ushers the rest of Super Junior out of the room, firmly closing the door behind them all. Changmin slumps against the desk, he almost feels like crying.

“Oh god.” He mutters. “Oh god, oh god.”

Yunho wraps his arms around him, kisses him and Changmin feels a little better.

“If we stay in here much longer they are all going to think we’re having sex.” Changmin says petulantly. This is was all not going the way he planned.

“Then let’s get on with that.” Yunho says with a little leer. “I am going to make you scream, loud so they all can hear.”

 

.end


End file.
